


Recognition of Self

by artemis1186



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, Gen, Human Stiles, Nogitsune Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1186/pseuds/artemis1186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek looked into Stiles' eyes all he saw was Void. Black and yawning.</p>
<p>Derek prepares to allow the inevitable. But is Stiles truly gone or does a part of him remain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition of Self

When Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes all he saw was Void. Black and yawning.

The sound of the gun cocking echoed throughout the loft and Derek barely flinched. He had seen first hand what Evil wrought when it was aloud to run around unchecked.

The sound of Argent’s voice was distant and unimportant. He had already made his case. Derek had agreed. The nogitsune had won. Stiles was gone. This _thing_ (whatever it truly was- _DemonEvilShapestealer_ ) was all that was left. All that was required of them now was to clean up the mess.

Argent stepped forward with the gun at his side and Derek braced himself for the sound of the gunshot.

Stiles’ eyes met his.

“Don’t worry so much Sourwolf.”

Derek blinked. His chest tightened with the strength of his doubt. It spread through the rest of him like wildfire through dry grass. Argent was raising his arm, leveling it out. Stiles gave him a sad smile and closed his eyes against the inevitable. The only _acceptable_ way.

Derek’s body moved while his mind raced to catch up. His own arm went up as Argent’s finger tightened on the trigger.

“Wait.”

 


End file.
